Summer with Sano
by WHPIAR
Summary: Mizuki is invited to stay with Sano and his family for the summer. She really didn't have any reason to refuse... so she agreed. Can her notsosecret secret remain a secret?
1. Chapter 1

I was riding my bike when the idea for this story hit me. It's my first Hana-Kimi fan-fic! Hana-Kimi is my all time favourite manga. I hope you all like this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hana-Kimi.

Oh, and just for those who might not know, Kayashima is the name of the boy who sees the auras/ghosts and is also the roommate of Nakatsu. Just for those of you who didn't know.

* * *

Sano and Mizuki walked beside eachother long after dinner. In Sano's hand was a leash holding onto Youjiro. Although sun was just setting it was still very warm out with a confortable breeze. Something was on Sano's mind, Mizuki could tell. He had been distracted all day and everyonce in a while he's start a conversation and not continue it. 

Sano cleared his throught a bit, "Are you going back to America for the summer break?" he asked her.

Summer break was only a week away. Mizuki shook her head, "Unless something tragic happens in the family then no. What about you, Sano? Are you going home to Hokkaido for the break?" She secretly prayed that he'd say no so that they could spend that time together.

He hopes were crushed. "My family really wants me to go back. I don't want to go but I suppose I could just this once considering I never visit."

Mizuki nodded. "_Darn!_" she thought to herself, "_I'm going to be alone all break. Maybe I should go home..._"

"Um... I have a favour to ask you Mizuki. I was thinking since your not going home for break or anything. And instead of just sitting around here alone all summer... Would you mind spending the summer in Hokkido with me and my family?" Sano asked.

Mizuki looked to him and blushed. "_Forget going home! I can stay with Sano!_" She turned her face away, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Why?" she asked. He had asked her last year to go home with him for the summer, but something was holding her back. What was it again? Hmm... she just couldn't remember. Oh well, it couldn't have been _that_ big of deal.

Sano gave a big shrug, "If you don't want to go just say so! With a family like mine I don't think I could handle them all summer without one of my friends by my side!" he said quickly, trying to hid the fact that the statement was actually sort of a hard one for him to admit.

Mizuki tryed to control the intencity of her smile, "So long as it's ok with your family..." she started.

Sano hugged her,"Thank you so much. I already talked to them and they said it would be fine."

He eventually realized that he was holding Mizuki in his arms and quickly broke away with a blush.

From Nakatsu's room, the boy was banging his head against the window while watching theinteraction between the two students.

"So..." Mizuki started, again hiding her face from her friend, "When are we leaving?"

"Next Sunday. My mom is driving down here to pick us up and then we'll get on a boat to take us to Hokkaido, and from there we'll drive to the house." he said. Yujiro was getting tired. They started to head back to the dorms.

They ran into Kayashima on their way back. "Hey Ashia. Hey Sano." he said to both of them. He pulled out a dog busket from his pocket and fed it to Yujiro. "They you go boy." he said and petted Yujiro's head a bit.

"How are you two doing?" he had asked them.

Sano said, "Pretty good. Hey Mizuki, I'm going to go put Yujiro back in his room. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok, see ya!" she waved to him. Kayashima and Mizuki stood in the corridor, silence between the two.

Kayashima put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall, "What about you Ashia? Are you going home for the break?"

She quickly shook her head. Would it be ok to tell him that he would be staying with Sano? What the heck... "It's a long ways to go for such a short period of time.I've been invited to stay with Sano and his family this summer, so I'll be going to Hokkaido with them."

He nodded his head, "Oh, that should be fun."

They started heading towards the dorm Mizuki shared with the famous high jumper. "Where does your family live Kayashima?"

"Well, my dad lives in Okinawa in the city of Naha. My mom lives in a town called Aomori with my little sister on the main island." he told her.

Mizuki cocked her head to one side, "I didn't know your family was seperated, or that you had a little sister. You sure are a long way from either home. What got you going to Osaka High?"

Kayashima shrugged, "I was reaserching it online once. It seemed like a good place to be so I applied and here I am." She looked like she was going to reply to that comment but before she could Kayashima stopped walking and asked, "How many people know that your a girl attending an all boys school?"

Mizuki froze. She literally stopped dead in her tracks and didn't reply for a good fourty seconds. She didn't really breath for that long either. She slowly turned around, "I... uh... don't know what your talking about. Haha." Her act wouldn't fool him and she knew it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said.

She had to stop a moment more. She actually started to count on her fingers. "Umeda, Rio, Io," she whispered to herself, "Shizuki, Julia, Gill... and you. I guess that would make seven."

"Seven people that know your a girl? Or seven people that you know know your a girl?" he asked her.

"If anyone else knows then they do a good job of keeping to themselves." she said and quickly went into her room and shut the door.

Sano was lying on his bed reading a book. He looked over at the girl who had just walked into the room, looking slightly irritated. She sighed and leaned against a wall with her eyes closed. "What's happened to you?" Sano asked her.

Mizuki sighed, "Nothing. I'm going to bed. Night." With that said she hoisted herself onto the top bunk.

* * *

So that was chapter 1. I have big plans for this story and I think it'll end up really good (but of course that is just the authors oppnion). I now feel like pointing out a few things that they don't address in the manga.

1.) Does Mizuki shave her legs? Why would she? But still... when she has to go home doesn't she shave them so her parents aren't like, "Wow, Mizuki. Your really hairy. Are you going to an all boys school?" So if she shaves them, like, the day she goes home then when she goes back her legs are all smooth. Wouldn't you think that her friends at school would be like, "Wow, Mizuki. Your really smooth. Are you a girl in an all boys school?"

2.) The reason I made Kayashima know that Mizuki's a girl in this fanfic is because,... well... come on! The kid cans see auras! Can't he tell the difference between a girl aura and a boy aura!

3.) How easy would it be for Sano to one day just be like, "Mizuki, I know your a girl." It couldn't hurt! If he just came out and said it all would be over and they'd live happily ever after, right?

There are more things like that but I won't name them ALL right now. Till chapter two, stay literate!

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone seemed to respond nicely to the first chapter, so I hope you all like the second as much as the first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi.

* * *

"So the aura kid finally said something to you, did he?" Umeda asked Mizuki who had just told him about the night before. 

Mizuki looked up at him with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Umeda sighed, "He's a smart kid. I bet he knew all a long."

Mizuki looked hurt, "Then why didn't he say something sooner?"

"Hey don't ask me. I told you when I found out but I can't speek up for others. Why don't you just go ask him?" Umeda said.

"I've been trying to avoid him. I don't want him to tell Nakatsu." she said in dispair.

"He seems likea farely good kid. I don't think he'd go out and blab your secret to the world, but incase he does you can go ask him not to." Umeda said, opening a newspaper to read.

"Your right. I'm not going to let this get me down! I'm going to confront him so I have a clear concious for the rest of the summer!" Mizuki said, determined. "Thanks Umeda!" she said as she ran out of the room, in search for Kayashima.

She found him sitting under the tree in back eating lunch with Nakatsu and Sano.

"Hey Mizuki." Nakatsu said waving to her with food in his mouth, "What took you so long?"

Her stomick groaned at them when she sighted the food they all had. "Uh, I was just seeing Docter Umeda for a moment." she told the boys.

Sano glanced at her, "Are you not feeling well?" he asked her, throwing a can of peach juice at her to catch.

"Thanks." Mizuki said and started gulping down the sweet drink, "No, I just needed to see him about something."

Kayashima who was laying on his stomick eating his food, scooted closer to Sano to make room for Mizuki to sit down with them.

"Um, Kayashima? Would you mind if I talked to you for a second?" she said, refusing to sit.

Nakatsu gave them open mouthed looks and Sano tilted his head to one side in question when Kayashima hopped up from where he was and said, "Sure Ashia. Let's walk this way." He said heading towards the back of the school.

They walked in silence for what seemed like a long time. "You don't have to worry." Kayashima told Mizuki after a while.

Mizuki looked to him surprised. He chuckeled and explained, "I can tell your scared, but I won't tell your secret."

Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief, "Your the only student at this school who knows. I was so worried you'd turn me in, or worse... tell Nakatsu."

That made the other boy laugh, "I promice not to tell anyone, especially Nakatsu."

Kayashima put his hands in his pockets and gave the girl by his side an encouraging (very small) grin, "And if you ever need something, I'll try to help with whatever I can."

She was so relieved. So relieved that she started crying, "Thank you so much Kayashima. Your such a good friend." And she pulled him into an embrace.

The boy was slightly taken back by this, but in the end he returned the gesture by placing his arms around his classmates waist.

Nakatsu and Sano peeked around the corner of the building to catch a glimce of the two. From a distance all you could see was laughing, smiling, cryingand... HUGGING! WHAT? Nakatsu wouldn't stand for his roommate getting the guy he wanted. He was about to yell and go beat Kayashima to a pulp, except Sano put his hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the two.

Eventually Ashia broke away blushing, "Ahaha. Sorry, I was just so happy."

He nodded. They started heading back to the tree where the others sat when Mizuki asked her friend, "How did you find out?" Hoping he didn't find out the same way Umeda did.

"Your aura." he told her. It was one not entirely truthful but one that she'd probably accept. It was also Sano's aura. And a few other things but those two imparticular.

They had reached the tree where Sano sat, sleeping, and Nakatsu sat, glairing at Kayashima. Mizuki's stomick groaned loudly and she blushed, embarassed, "I guess I'll go find some lunch. Be back soon guys."

As soon as Mizuki walked into the building Nakatsu leaped at Kayashima. "What are you doing?" Kayashima asked him, while being tackled.

"Mizuki's mine!" Nakatsu yelled at him, trying to wrestle him into some painful position.

The roommate scoffed, "No s--" he paused. He was about to say _she_, "Uh... Why can't you just let him make up his own mind?" Kayashima asked, while having his arm twisted around behind his back.

Nakatsu growled, "Arg! I do! So long as I'm the one he chooses!" They rolled around some more.

Kayashima was getting slightly irritated by his friends violence towards him. He was able to stand up and push Nakatsu to the ground.

"Taiki Kayashima! What do you think your doing?"

Kayashima looked in the directon of where his name was called and saw Nanba coming towards him. Nakatsu took advantage of Kayashima and tackled him to the ground once more.

"Whoa! Nakatsu! Stop!" Nanba ran towards the two boys fighting.

Nakatsu was trying to wrestle Kayashima into some painful possition (which were never very painful considering how flexible Kayashima was) and Kayashima was trying to get Nakatsu off of him.

Nanba grabbed Nakatsu's shirt and yanked him off of the other boy. Once Kayashima was free he jumped upand whiped his bloddy lip. Before anymore could happen Nanba started yelling, "I don't know what is going on here but I'm soon to find out! Come with me!" he said letting go of Nakatsu's shirt and pushing both boys in the direction of a bench.

"As your R.A. I am ashamed that you two are fighting eachother. You two are friends! Friends don't beat up eachother!" he said, throwing them down on the bench. Scolding them visiously.

"Nakatsu! I want to hear your side of the story first." he told the boy with bleached hair.

Nakatsu pointed at Kayashima, "He's going after Mizuki!"

Nanba paused, then scoffed, "Is that all?" he asked. Nakatsu paused a minute and then nodded. Nanba sighed and turned to the other, "Kayashima, what's your side of the story?"

"He just tackled me. I was defending myself." he said, stating the truth.

Nanba turned back to Nakatsu, "You know Nakatsu, other people are allowed to go after Mizuki."

"I wasn't going after Mizuki." Kayashima protested.

Nakatsu looked hurt, "Don't lie to me! I saw you two together! You were hugging!"

"Just because he gave me a hug doesn't mean that we're automaticly together. I told him I would help him on his Japanese History homework." he lied.

Nakatsu stopped. He finally was able to amit a soft, ashamed, "Oh..."

Nanba huffed at the two of them and rolled his eyes, "Well if _that's_ settled with. Kayashima, you might want to go see the docter about your lip."

Kayashima walked off to go see Umeda. Nakatsu, feeling ashamed went to his room. Nanba went off to do whatever Nanba does. Sano was just waking up and Mizuki was just sitting down to eat her lunch.

Kayashima walked into his dorm. Nakatsu was sitting on his bed and he looked to his friend who had just walked in. Before Kayashima could say anything Nakatsu burst out blubbering. "I am so sorry! Waaaa!" he cried into his roommates shoulder. The boy who could see auras just chuckled a bit and forgave him.

That week went faster than anyone could imagin, and before you knew it, it was summer break. Sano had just finished with his bath when he noticed Mizuki was packing. "Your not finished packing?" he asked her in disbelief.

She nodded, "Well, your just going home so I bet you don't have to pack much."

He shrugged, "You have a point. Don't worry, if you forget something or something just won't fit in your suitcase I'm sure we can provide it."

"Thanks again for inviting me to stay with you. I'm really looking forward to it." she said, beaming from every angle.

Sano chuckled, "Just don't get high hopes. My house isn't anything really fancy, and there's not much to do. You'll probably be bored and wishing you hadn't come."

Mizuki smiled, "I'm sure it's not as bad as you say it is."

He scoffed, "Just wait till you see. Go to bed." he said, turning off the light.

Mizuki had to feel her way up to her spot on the top bunk, when she fell asleep, dreaming of what awaited her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you all liked chapter 2! I love a reviewers impute on the story, by the way.

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


End file.
